Rosario Vampire: The Three Lord
by RoneRyuu
Summary: A story about three friends going to a school for monster meet friends that will help them in their adventure to become strong. They will facing various problems a long the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Rosario + vampire or Naruto if I do I'll be rich but I do own Rone Ryuu**

 **Normal POV**

 **BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!**

Tsukune's eyes opened quickly as the morning sun light shining brightly appeared in his bedroom, passing through the glass window. He then sat up; the creaking of the bed follows his movements as he began to go up and do his daily routine, but first what he needed to do is to shut that alarm clock off.

Washing, showering, drying, dressing and breakfast

He opens the front door, only to find the familiar 20-foot walls surrounding the castle he lived in and the sunlight. He then closes the door with a small click, indicating the door has been closed. In front of him was his favourite bike, as he seat on it he can feel the familiarity of the seat it was confortable. He then started his bike and took off the pedal that prevents the bike from falling and then went off with a vroooooom. He was then followed by his two best friends Naruto and Rone.

They arrived what seems like half a mile away from the academy. They then stop near a sign that says, "Welcome to Yokai Academy!" with a scarecrow holding on to it, protecting it from humans. They then took off their helmet and shook their head, their shining hair getting back to place. They look to their right to find a deep blood red sea and on their left; they find a silence and dead forest with graves all over the place.

I'm pretty sure most of the schools in the human world don't have dead forests or graves…

 **CRASH!**

Before Naruto or Rone could replied the sound stop them and it echoed around them. They could tell the direction of the loud sound coming from and it is coming from the dead forest. They then got back on their bike and went toward the sound. A few minutes later, they arrives to discover a beautiful pink haired girl on her legs sitting down with her bicycle next to her as she probably had crashed. She then started to steer, slowly she open her eyes and look up due to the noise of their bike to see three unknown figure in uniform. Then the figure took off their helmet and sets it on top of their bike. Then one of them with the brown hair knelt down and offers a hand.

"Are you okay Miss?" he asks with care, and the pink haired girl can detect the worry in the man's voice. She grabs hold of his hand, to which he pull up, support was given to her feet as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her uniform. She also wore the same uniform as them.

"Yes, thank you…" she reassured shyly, her words leaving her mouth as her voice was a bit high pitched.

"What is your name may I ask?" Tsukune asks with a smile while giving Naruto and Rone a glare, as they were whispering with each other and giving Tsukune a smile and a tub up.

"Moka Akashiya, you guys?" she replied

"Tsukune Aono," he identifies himself with a smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" the blond hair with whisker marks greed or yell.

"Rone Ryuu…" the silver hair greet while smiling.

"Nice to meet you!" three of them say at the same time.

"Nice to meet you guys too." Her responded, but a light bulb practically hit her head as she heard the name 'Aono, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Ryuu,' but she can't figure it out. She shrugged it off and chooses to think about it later.

"What happened here?" Naruto asks, finally bringing up the question of the crash. Her eyes slightly lit up, as if she forgot about the whole crash.

"Oh, my bike hit the ground while I lost control and I crash," she explained. Tsukune gave her a smile.

"Well, get on my back. I'll give you a ride there." He was practically giving her a favour.

"Oooh… first move, nice…," Naruto whispers to Tsukune.

"It's love at first sight, eh…" Rone also whispers while giving him a wink. Moka didn't hear what was being said and nodded.

"Alright, thank you Tsukune, Naruto, Rone." Moka thank them.

"What for, Moka?" Rone says calmly.

"For… being my first friend." Moka replied shyly.

They smile and nodded and got on their bike, with Moka holding on to Tsukune's shoulders. He blushes a little bit and took off, while slowly accelerating with Moka feeling the sensation of the rumbling bike while it is moving.

 **Quick Transition**

The bike stopped, with Tsukune, Naruto and Rone turning off their bike. They got off, with Moka following their movements and put their helmet off, placing it gently on top of their bike. They then walked together towards the academy until they reached the entrance. It seemed like only a second ago they pass by the entrance and got popular from both genders from the student that pass by. Whisper, gossip and comment spread fast around like an airborne virus.

 **FAST**

"Wow, they're so hot!" "I want them to take me out on a date!" Tsukune was blushing and Naruto was shock at the sudden comment while Rone keep calm, but you still can see a little blush on his face.

"Wow dude look at her, she so hot…!"

Later, when they reach their classroom, they were very happy because they have the same classroom. It was hard for them to reach one room without being hounded with whistles and comments.

Tsukune sat down closely to the end of the classroom with only one seat behind him, while Naruto sat in front of him and Rone sat in front of Naruto, with Moka sitting behind Tsukune. As they waited, more and more students came in as they waited for their teacher. Just then, a woman with cat's ears and light yellow colour eyes came in with a cute smile.

"Settle down class." The woman spoke toward the class, and all conversation being Ping-Ponged stopped and they all sat down quickly.

"Now then, introductions are in order and if you are new here, welcome to Yokai Academy!" she spoke happily.

"My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I am your homeroom teacher!" she identifies herself.

"At this academy, you will be learning how to co-exist with humans, who are the most dominant species on the planet; it is because the wars between monster and human, and human have come victorious, so we have no choice but to co-exist with them." She explained, but one of the students that were sitting beside Tsukune was shaking his head in disgust.

"Hah, why don't we just keep the girls for ourselves and kill the man? They're useless anyway." The student spoke bad things about humanity, but hasn't seen the full extent of the military force of the whole planet. The student who spoke caught an angry glare from Naruto in front of Tsukune, who is looking at him trying to stop him if a fight breaks loose.

"Idiot…" Naruto muttered, to which the student heard.

"What did you say, punk?!" the student say.

"I said…you're an idiot." The tone in Naruto's voice has risen.

"Well, you're gonna regret that you piece of shit!" the student stood up with the whole class watching. A fight was going on.

"Stop!" an angry voice from the front stopped them in their tracks and Ms' Nekonome inhales and exhales.

"You two, sit back down or you both will get detention!" the teacher spoke yet again, to which they nodded.

"Yes Mrs Nekonome…" they both muttered, while sitting down without transforming to their monster form.

"Don't lose your cool Naruto, he is nothing," Rone spoke.

"Yes, I know but…" Naruto tries to explain.

"I know…," Rone reply.

"Tsukune…? Are you guys' protective of humans?" Moka was practically asking him, but she couldn't hear him when he replied because he was practically whispering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Moka dragged Tsukune right out of the classroom while Naruto and Rone follow them side to side; the male student that they pass by was looking at them with envy and jealousy. After much walking and looking they stop near a soda machine to get some drink while sitting on a bench beside it.

"It's delicious isn't it" Moka said.

"Yeah…" they reply at the same time.

Then a figure comes walking toward them from behind the corner.

"You're Akashiya Moka right?"

Moka look at the figure and node.

"My name is Saizou… nice to meet you…" Saizou said while walking toward Tsukune. Suddenly, Saizou holds onto Tsukune's neck and lifted him up.

"Why are you hanging out with this loser? If I was you, you should hang out with me… and I'll show you a lot of fun thing to do… hehehe" Saizou said while laughing.

 **BAAAM!**

Saizou was punch toward the wall by Naruto.

"You should not have chosen to pick a fight with us... bastard!" Naruto shout.

"You…! You the one that wanted to pick a fight with me… I'll enjoy beating you! Hahaha…" Saizou said while laughing crazily.

Saizou then charge toward Naruto with his fist on the air ready to hit Naruto, but before his fist reach Naruto he was thrown and slam to the ground leaving cracks around him, by Rone.

"Don't do something stupid… you can't fight in school…don't you know that," Rone calmly said while still holding on Saizou wrist.

"SHUT UP…!" Saizou yell.

Getting back up on his feet while trying to hit Rone whom was still holding on his wrist, but his hit was effortlessly dodge by Rone. Standing up Saizo speed up toward Rone trying to land a hit, but instantly got punch by Tsukune making him fly toward the wall behind him. With a node between them, Naruto move instantly from behind Saizo and kick him up flying toward Rone, whom is waiting for him. Rone easily axe kick Saizou to the ground.

'W…wow I can't even see their movement…' Moka thought, shock at the display of power and speed from them.

"Tsukune, Naruto, Rone w…what kind of monster are you guys?!" Moka ask suddenly.

"That's against the school rules Moka… to reveal or tell your true form…" Rone said calmly while Naruto and Tsukune node their head.

 **~ Time Skip Evening ~**

While they were walking inside the dead tree forest conversing, a giant tree suddenly come flying toward them, but it was stop by Tsukune with one hand and throwing it to the side.

"Hey…! Who did that come out?!" Naruto yell.

"I did bastard!" Saizou yell.

"What is it now… didn't you learn your lesson…" Tsukune said sadly.

"SHUT UP! If I can't take Moka nicely I'll take her forcefully!" Saizou yell.

Saizou then transformed into his true form an orc and charge toward Tsukune ready to kill him with his giant fist, but it was stop with his left hand like it was nothing, then tossing it away.

"It's against school rules to show your true form so I will give you one more chance to stop…" Tsukune said while looking at Saizou worriedly.

"You should better listen or you might regret it…" Rone said calmly.

"Yah…! Idiot…!" Naruto replied.

"NO! I will defeat you three. You guys are weak! I'll take Moka for myself!" Saizou yell with anger.

With that Saizou threw his fist at Tsukune only for him to dodge.

"Hey... you two want to help?" Tsukune ask.

"No, you can handle this." Rone replied.

"Yah…! He's nothing." Naruto replied.

Tsukune than charge with blinding speed and uppercut Saizou right on the jaw, then a massive kick to his chest.

'Why can't I sense him or see his movement, his speed is too much' Saizou thought.

"Last chance… gives up," Tsukune said.

"Ha! Who is weak now hahaha…!" Naruto said while laughing.

"Just give up…" Rone calmly said while looking at the blue sky.

"N…no…NOOO! I will not give up you will be mine Moka!" Saizou scream out, while trying to get up.

With that, Tsukune elbow Saizou on the head and a fierce kick on his face.

"Now will you stop?" Tsukune ask.

'What kind of monster are they?!' Moka thought shockingly, whom had been watching the fight.

 **~ Time Skip Walking to the Dormitories ~**

"Oi… Moka has been asking us all day about our monster form… and it's getting harder and harder to avoid her question…," Naruto whisper to Tsukune.

"Yah… when are we going to tell Moka" Rone also whisper.

"You guys just follow me okay…" Tsukune replied with a smile.

As they arrive at the dormitories

"Wow…! It's amazing, don't you guy think so?" Moka said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah…" Tsukune replied.

"Yeah…!" Naruto replied.

"Meemm…" Rone hum.

"See you guys later…" Moka said excitedly.

"Yeah you too…!" they replied back at the same time.

As they watch Moka leave toward her dorm Rone got an idea.

"Hey…we should get our own place to live in. what do you guys think?" Rone spoke.

"Yeah…! And we can even live together!" Naruto spoke.

"Sure… why not, but who's going to do it?" Tsukune said.

"I will do it, no problem…hehehe." Naruto replied.

 **~ In the Morning ~**

Tsukune wakes up to the sound of his new alarm clock DING! DING! DING! DING! While trying to stand up he slips and fall hitting his head on his alarm clock.

"Ouch…!" Tsukune yell.

He started to bleed on his head, but he heals faster and didn't take any action. With that he continues on with getting ready for school. As he walks out from his dorm he sees Moka waiting outside. He walks towards her accompanied by glares from other male students and that makes him felt a little nervous. Tsukune also notice that his two best friends aren't there. He walks over to Moka, but Moka had smelled Tsukune's blood from a far and starts to lose control of her vampire nature. Before Tsukune could greet her, she spoke first.

"You smell good Tsu…ku…ne," Moka said cutely, while walking toward him slowly.

"Aaaaah… Mo...Moka…?! Are you feeling okay today?" Tsukune nervously ask.

Then without warning Moka grab Tsukune closer and bite him on the neck, sucking his blood.

"H…huh…M…Moka!?" Tsukune said shock.

Moka sucks his blood in pure ecstasy then stop, once she noticed what she had done.

'His blood is so good' Moka thought dreamily.

"Oh…ho…! We leave you two together and you guys start kissing in public… hehehe…" Naruto said suddenly from their back.

"Yeah…," Rone reply with a smile.

Both Tsukune and Moka jump in surprise. They were blushing like crazy, while Naruto was laughing and Rone still smiling.

"M…Moka you should go first, I'll deal with them… ok," Tsukune said reassuringly toward Moka. Then glare at Naruto and Rone.

"O…ok T…Tsukune, see you later." Moka said still embarrass.

After Moka give her goodbye.

"Will you guys stop with the teasing…?" Tsukune said, while sighing.

"Let me think about it…NO! Hahaha…" Naruto said while laughing.

"We're only trying to help you with your love life…." Rone said calmly with a smile.

"W…what are you talking about?! I…I don't like M…Moka." Tsukune said shyly with a blush.

"Oh… don't you dare denied it we can see it in your face…" Naruto said with a fox smile.

"Ok ok…let just go to class…" Tsukune said while sighing.

 **~ Fast Forward ~**

As they were walking toward their class, Rone hears the voice of a girl crying in pain.

"Help…! Please help me…!"

The cry is also herd by Naruto and Tsukune.

"Hey…guys, do hear that?" Tsukune ask.

"Yes…," Naruto said.

Rone reply with a node…

"You guys go first, I'll go and see what is going on… and I'll meet you later ok…" Rone suddenly spoke in a calm manner.

"Ok…" Tsukune said with a smile.

"Don't be late to class ok… hehehe," Naruto said while laughing.

Rone reply with a node…

After, they had separated. Rone walk steadily toward the sound of the voice. When Rone arrive to the place where the voce is coming from, he sees a blue hair girl siting against a three scared, with five men around her smiling.

"Hehehe…come now we won't hurt you," One of the men said.

"Yah… we only going to show you how to have fun with us… hahaha," said the other man.

"No! Just leave me alone!" The blue hair girls scream.

"Hehehe… this going to be fun…" the same man said.

As they walk toward her hungrily with lust. They didn't notes' that Rone was in front of them with his back turn. He was look at the blue hair girl.

"Are you ok Ms…?" Rone said calmly.

'When did he get here, I didn't even sense him' the girl thought.

"Who are you!" one of the men said harshly.

"Don't you see I'm talking to a beautiful girl…," Rone calmly said while looking at them with a bored face.

"I'm asking you who are you?!" the same man said angrily.

No respond

"Kill Him!" the same guys yell.

They speed toward Rone with the intent to kill, but in Rone's eyes he sees them in slow motion, and with his speed he easily hit them on the neck without them noticing anything. In an instant all five of the men were on the ground un-conches.

'W…what happen? He only walks past them and all of them drop un-conches…!' the girl thought scared stiff.

"Are you okay Ms…?" Rone calmly said while looking at her.

"…w…who are you?" the girl said scared.

"My name is Rone Ryuu…and you don't need to be scared of me… okay." Rone said with a smile that will warm any girl's heart.

The girl blushes and looks away.

"I'm… okay… and my name is Kurumu Korono… you can just call me Kurumu…" the girl that is now identified as Kurumu said shyly.

"Okay…Kuru-chan," Rone said with a smile.

"Hey! It Isn't Kuru-chan its Kurumu…!" Kurumu yell cutely.

"Okay…Kuru-chan," Rone reply with a smile.

Kurumu can only pout, but it only making her looks adorable. Rone then pat her gently on the head while smiling.

"Let's go to class together okay…" Rone said with a smile.

"Okay…" Kurumu said smiling.

 **~ Time Skip Lunch Break on the School Roof ~**

"I still can't believe that we are at the same class…" Kurumu happily said.

"Yah… Kuru-chan…" Rone said calmly.

"The thing that I can't believe is that I'm still the only one that doesn't have a girlfriend…! Huhuhu" Naruto said while crying anime tears.

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu can only blush.

"Lucky I gest…" Rone reply calmly, with a shrug.

"Why youuu…!" Naruto angrily said.

"Now now you guys don't fight…" Tsukune said trying to calm them down.

"Rone-kun wants to taste some of my food…? I made it myself…," Kurumu said cutely.

"Himmm…" Rone hum while looking at Kurumu.

"Thank…!" Naruto said while taking one of the food, laughing.

"Hey that not for you…, dam Naruto!" Kurumu yell while bonking him on the head.

Suddenly they hear footsteps coming toward them, when the footstep stop they can see six people looking at them smiling.

"Boss, that the one that beat us…" the men said together to the man standing in the middle, while pointing toward Rone.

"So… you are the one who beat my underling… eh?! My name is Gato Samui the leader." The man known as Gato said.

"Yes," Rone said emotionlessly.

"You will regret it!" Gato said while transforming to his true form an ogre, follow by his underling.

"Girls stay behind us…" Tsukune said.

"No… this is my fight…" Rone said calmly, while walking toward the enrage ogre.

"Are you sure…" Tsukune said.

"Yes" Rone reply calmly.

The ogres then charge at him with the intent to kill, but Rone deflect their every move with ease.

"Shouldn't we help or… do something to stop them…" Moka said worriedly.

"Don't worry…, he'll be okay…" Tsukune said with a smile.

"Yah…! He is the only one that I'm afraid to fight…" Naruto said with seriousness in his voice.

'Rone-kun please be all right…' Kurumu thought worriedly.

Rone was getting irritated and wanted to taste some of Kurumu's food, in an instant Rone vanish and reappear at the back of the ogres. The ogre was confused, but Naruto and Tsukune were smiling. Then one by one the ogre fall un-conches.

"I'll be tasting your food now Kuru-chan…." Rone said looking at Kurumu, with a smile.

"Sure…" Kurumu said excitedly, with a blush.

With Tsukune

"Tsukune can…I have some of your blood…" Moka said shyly.

"Ummm…why is that?" Tsukune ask, even though he knew the answer.

"It's because I'm a vampire…" Moka said in a cute voice.

"Moka it's against the rule to tell your monster form…," Tsukune said worriedly.

"I know but… I need you to know it because we are friends," Moka said with sadness in her eye.

"Sure… Moka you can have some of my blood," Tsukune said while embracing Moka gently.

"Thanks…" Moka said while biting Tsukune's neck, sucking his blood.

 **~ Time Skip Unknown Location ~**

"So…how is it going… with our new house?" Tsukune said to Naruto.

"It's going fine no problem, and it might even finish tomorrow evening! Hehehe…," Naruto replied, with a laugh.

While they were conversing with each other, Rone found himself drawn to the moon, and every time he gazes upon it, it reminded him of Kurumu's sparkling pair of eye. Rone thought nothing of it but it clear that he has fallen in love with the blue hair girl known as Kurumu.

"Hey Tsukune… don't you think Rone Is acting a little bit strange…" Naruto, whisper to Tsukune.

"No…" Tsukune replied.

"Oh… just making sure…." Naruto said.

"Hey guys I'm going to bed early, see you guys tomorrow okay," Rone said, while walking calmly to the dormitories.

"Okay…" Tsukune reply back.

"Bye-bye…hehehe," Naruto waved while laughing.

"Sooo…what is going on between you and Moka-chan?" Naruto ask slyly.

"W…what t…there's nothing going o…on with me and Moka…" Tsukune replied, while sweating like crazy. Naruto then walk away with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

~ Next Morning, In Front of the School Entrance ~

"Good Morning Moka…" Tsukune greet with a smile.

"Yoh…Moka-chan…hehehe!" Naruto greet happily while laughing.

"Moka…" Rone greet calmly.

"Good morning! Guys…!" Moka greet cheerfully.

"Tsukune…may i…" Moka try to ask, but Tsukune knowing what she wants.

"Sure Moka you may…," Tsukune reply with a charming smile.

"Thanks…Tsukune!" Moka said excitedly. Then bit him on the neck, sucking his blood.

"Not even 5 minute, you two start kissing in public…hehehe," Naruto said teasingly while laughing.

"You two should learn to control your selves…" Rone said with a smile while watching the cloud moving by.

Tsukune and Moka instantly separated from each other with a massive blush on their face, while this was happening Naruto was laughing and Rone has the biggest smile.

"Ohayo…Rone-kun…! Tsukune, Moka… oh…Naruto…," Kurumu greet them with a smile but it stop when it comes to Naruto.

"What that supposed to mean eh…" Naruto said to Kurumu annoyed.

"Nothing, idiot…" Kurumu said.

"What did you said?!" Naruto said angrily.

Spark was coming out from their eye as they glare at each other, but it was stop by Tsukune.

"You two please stop… and Naruto stop teasing Kurumu…," Tsukune said with a smile that say's pain toward Naruto.

"O…o…okay," Naruto said scared.

Rone then pat Kurumu's head with a smile, but it only making her blush and pout. They then continue to go, to their class.

In class

Naruto was complaining because there was a lot of 'boring lecture' he calls it, and then the bell ring indicated lunch break, but before Naruto could burst out from class, Ms' Nekonome stop the class for a moment to speak.

"Today class, you have to choose a club at least one club before you leave, it's a part of us becoming more like the human…meow..." Ms' Nekonome said cheerfully.

As Tsukune and Moka were walking around the school's hallway, they see that there was a lot of club to choose, but they want a club that they will be together. Until Tsukune, sees the school's swim club they were recruiting member to join their club and a lot of the member of the club are boys. Why won't they when the entire official members are beautiful woman wearing swimsuits. Tsukune was interested on the club because he wanted to see how beautiful will Moka be in a swimsuit, but he didn't notice the look on Moka face when she sees the water.

"Moka let join the swim club…," Tsukune ask Moka with a smile.

"Ok Tsukune…" Moka said in a sad tone.

When they got in the club, they were told to change to their swimsuit. Tsukune was excited to see Moka in a swimsuit, but before he could he was drag to the swimming pool by the club captain.

"Why don't I teach you how to swim, by the way my name is Tamao." the club captain said.

"I…I can…" but before he could reply Tamao speak first.

"Don't be shy I don't bite…hehehe…" Tamao said while giggling.

"Tsukune…?" Moka suddenly call.

"Moka…you look beautiful…" Tsukune said while blushing.

"Don't teas me…T…Tsukune," Moka said with a blush of her own.

'She is disturbing my lunch' Tamao thought angrily at Moka. With that thought she splashes a little water at Moka. Moka was then shock by the water, because vampires are weak against water. This make Moka scream and run.

"Moka…!" Tsukune yell but wasn't taken any notice by Moka.

"Don't worry about it…" Tamao said with a satisfy smile, while holding onto Tsukune arm.

"No! I have to go and see her…" Tsukune said trying to fight from her grip.

"Don't go I haven't eaten you yet…" Tamao said while transforming into her monster form a mermaid. While this was happening Tsukune, notice that every boy on the pool is screaming while the other, theirs life force is being suck out from their body by the mermaids.

 **With Moka**

Moka was still running toward the changing room, with tears.

" _Outer! Stop with the water work… you know that we can't get to close to water…,"_ a voice suddenly appear _._

"I…I know but I just wanted to be with Tsukune…" Moka reply back.

" _Hen…! He's not worth it…"_ the voice spoke again, but before Moka could replied back she notice a commotion coming from the pool, and run back to see if Tsukune is well.

When she arrive she could see Tsukune been surround by mermaids trying to fight, but he lost a lot of energy when Moka suck his blood and it haven't recover yet.

"Tsukune…!" Moka scream.

"No! Moka get away…" Tsukune trying to said, but Moka wouldn't listen and jump into the water, but the water only shock her making fell into a stet of un-conches. Tsukune then try to swim toward her but with his little energy he can only grab onto her rosary. With a pull, the rosary comes off. Moka with little conches she has was shock to sees her rosary been pull off by Tsukune.

Then suddenly, a blast of red and black energy erupted from Moka's body, making the time around her stop and slowly transforms her from pink haired cute outer Moka to white haired beautiful inner Moka, but this doesn't faze the mermaids much because she is still fighting in her weakness 'water'.

"You still can't fight us. We are stronger in the water… hahaha," Tamao laugh.

'She's right, I just have to take Tsukune and get out of here…wait where is Tsukune?' Inner Moka thought while glaring at the mermaids.

"Is it me or the water is suddenly getting hotter all of a sudden?" One of the mermaids said.

'It is getting hotter in here' inner Moka thought.

"Doesn't matter…! I'll still fight you all!" inner Moka shout harshly.

"Owe… then…kill her!" Tamao scream while putting a smile.

The mermaid charge at Inner Moka with the intent to kill, Inner Moka tries to move but every time she moves, she could feel the pulse of electric go through her body. She watches as they swim closer and closer toward her with their sharp claw ready, but inner Moka suddenly vanishes, stopping them from attacking.

"Are you okay Moka?" an unknown figure ask her.

"T…Tsukune…" Inner Moka said while trying to hide her shock.

Tsukune also change form his face has the kanji of death tattoo on it on top of his right eye and his body has grown a little muscular.

"You'll regret trying to kill my Moka!" Tsukune shout from on top of the pool.

'What he can fly!' Inner Moka thought shockingly.

'What is he' thought Tamao.

Then suddenly, Tsukune point down his right arm with an open palm, and slowly a ball of black flame slowly appeared from his palm. Tsukune then realest it toward the pool, in an instant the flame hit them, but the flame didn't kill the mermaids it only made them un-conches. Tsukune only use a small portion of his true power. Tsukune then gently puts Moka down onto the ground beside the pool.

"There…are you ok Moka?" Tsukune ask, but was kick by Moka.

"You had made outer cry! Don't you know that water is a vampire weakness?!" Inner Moka said angrily.

"I know…," Tsukune said sadly

"Then…!" Moka reply angrily.

"I just wanted to see you in a swim suit, I wanted to see my Moka's beautiful self even if it is the last time we'll ever be together…you know, the thing that I always care in my life will always be taken away from me…" Tsukune said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Moka replied, confuse.

"It has something to do with my past…, but that can wait later. So this your true form eh… you look gorgeous," Tsukune said with a smile.

"Stop trying to flatter me with you nice word…!" Inner Moka said harshly, while trying to hide her blush.

"I'm not it just that you're…" Tsukune said.

"Huh!" Inner Moka, grunted.

"Tsukune… I see that you using your first stage…," Rone calmly said, while carrying Kurumu bridal style, next to inner Moka.

"Hey I thought you are not showing it yet!" Naruto also said beside inner Moka.

'What are they I can't even sense them coming,' Inner Moka thought.

Inner Moka then walk toward Tsukune, grabbing her rosary and clipped it back around her neck, instantly turning her back to outer Moka which fainted and fell into Tsukune's arm.

"We should take her to the infirmary… don't you think." Rone say.

"Yah ok…" Tsukune replied.

"Ummm… Rone-kun c…can you let me down…please," Kurumu said blushing. She was still in Rone's arm.

"Meemm…," Rone hum, but can't seem to stop looking at Kurumu's beautiful eye. He thought that her eye is the most beautiful think that he ever see combine whit her blush making her more adorable, he wanted to kiss her but he is afraid that she might reject him, so he stop from doing so.

He then gently puts Kurumu down, then patting her on the head making her pout cutely at him.

"Wait a minute…! Why the hell does you two have girls that seem to like you…ha?!" Naruto yell while crying anime tears.

"Lucky I guess…" Rone and Tsukune said together while smiling.

In the end nether party found a club that interest them so they choose the newspaper club. The newspaper club is also having the least member and Ms' Nekonome is its adviser.

"Welcome to our club… meow…" Ms' Nekonome said excitedly.

"Is this all the members" the group said.

"No we have another member; he is just late…meow…" Ms' Nekonome replied.

Then a male figure walks in the clubroom and greets the two with flowers.

"Greeting" the figure said to them.

"I'm the president of the newspaper club" the figure said.

"You can call me Gin" The figure known as Gin said.

"Hello Gin-senpai…" Moka and Tsukune greet together smiling.

"Hai…" Kurumu said happily.

"Yo…!" Naruto greet while giving his fox smile.

"Heemm…" Rone greet calmly, without even looking at Gin.

"Just ask Gin if you need anything or have any question…meow…" Ms' Nekonome said.

"Where are you going sensei?" Moka ask.

"I have a staff meeting to go to, take care of the rest of the club procedure okay Gin-kun…meow." Ms' Nekonome replied, while walking away.

"Just leave it to me!" Gin said proudly.

"Okay listen up, the goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspapers…we'll do whatever it takes to publish our newspapers, this is not going to be an easy ride…" Gin said seriously.

"He seems to be someone we can depend on" Moka said happily.

"Yah…" Tsukune replied.

"Just joking with you guys let's have some fun without all the strict talk…" Gin said with a smile.

"Okay…" they said unsure.

"This is our poster ad let's put it up on the wall" Gin said.

Gin then hands out the poster to the girl, while he told the boy to take picture that is interesting.

 **~ Time Skip School Hallway ~**

The girl was putting the poster high up the wall using a leader, while Gin is keeping watch so that the poster is in a right position. That what they thought, but Gin had other idea.

"Sempai is this high enough" the girls said.

"No higher…" Gin said smiling.

"What, higher?!" the girls said shock.

"Yes…" Gin replied.

Then they tried to reach higher as they did that Gin was about to look up their skirts, but was stop when Tsukune, Naruto, Rone what was he doing. The girls heard it and were listening, without looking.

"Girls I caught Tsukune, Naruto and Rone looking up your skirts" Gin said with a smile.

'What, they looked up at our skirts?!' they both thought.

Moka and Kurumu glare at them and walk away toward the clubroom without even giving them a chance to speak. While this was happening, they didn't notice the grin that was plaster on Gin's face.

"Tsukune…I need to cool of ok, don't look for me…" Naruto said calmly trying to control his anger, to which Tsukune nod in replied. Naruto then walk pass Gin and whisper something that made Gin flinch.

"His death…" Rone calmly whisper toward Tsukune.

"Yah…" Tsukune reply back.

 **~ Time Skip Next Morning ~**

Tsukune, Rone didn't meet with Naruto at the dorm, and Moka, and Kurumu has been avoiding them all day. Moka was still unsure if they did peep or not, but she would ignore them until they proved their innocence. She didn't want to avoid them but she doesn't want to hang out with a pervert, so she stayed away from them and ignored them the whole day sadly.

 **~ Different Scene ~**

"Yo, Tsukune-kun" Gin said suddenly.

'Good he's alone' Gin thought.

"Wah…! Oh hey Gin" Tsukune said surprised.

"Today club activities will be hold outside! Why don't you come with me?" Gin said with a grin.

"Ok…" Tsukune said, but they didn't notice that Rone was following them with a video recorder.

 **~ Scene Change ~**

They walked over to the back of the school and it was quite a long walk that could give any normal human a good exercise. When they arrive at the back of the school they waited near the girl locker room window. They both then lean against the school cold brick wall. The area was dirty and small not fitting for a real club meeting.

'Where are they?' Tsukune thought.

"Why are we at the back of the school?" Tsukune ask.

"Don't worries the rest of the group will be coming soon" Gin said trying to calm him.

"By the way sorry about yesterday…Moka got majorly pissed didn't she?" Gin said trying to sweet talk Tsukune.

"Yea… she sure did, she ignored me and the guys all day…" Tsukune reply sadly.

"Hey check out that window over there" Gin said while pointing at it.

"Why don't you go and take a peek" Gin said with a smile.

"Why?" Tsukune ask unsure.

"Just do it, it's not going to bite and it might be a good way to forget your trouble…" Gin said with a smile.

With that in thought Tsukune easily looked up with his height. Gin was practically chuckling the moment Tsukune when up there and look throught the window.

"Peeping is a crime Tsukune-kun" Gin said trying to sound shock.

"When Moka sees this photo she'll going to hate you forever…" Gin said happily, but he didn't notice that Rone has been recoding all the thing that Gin said and do.

"Sempai are you trying to frame me? Please delete that picture…!" Tsukune said desperately.

They then run when they hear a group of girl walking near them, trying to fine the one that is peeping on them from outside, their changing room.

 **~ Time Skip Night ~**

At the school rooftop

"So this is where you've been Moka-san…it night already and look, it has a beautiful full moon tonight…" Gin said while giving her a smile.

"Gin-sempai…" Moka greet half-heartedly.

"Didn't you hear Tsukune has been caught peeping on the girls…? I don't know who took the picture…, but this picture has been going around the school lately" Gin said with a mischievous smile.

He then handed the picture to Moka. Moka stood there shock, because there on the picture was Tsukune looking at a window at the back of the school.

"Gin-senpai…this can't be true…" Moka said still shock.

"I don't know…, yet the picture said it all…, but who cares forget that guy Moka-san" Gin said trying to reassure her.

"Umm…" mumbled Moka.

"Tonight, I'll try to console you…okay" Gin said with a smile, while slowly approaching toward her. Then giving her a tender hug, but Gin has other thought instead of giving her a tender hug he felt Moka up.

"No…! Let go!" Moka yell while pushing Gin away from her with her vampire strength.

"What are you doing senpai?!" Moka ask in total shock.

"What? I'm just hugging you tenderly," Gin reply with a smile.

"No you just felt me up!" Moka shout.

"Hahaha…well isn't it a full moon…" Gin said while laughing.

"Hah?" Moka thought out lout.

"On nights like this, I get a lot of power and I start to lose myself…" Gin said smiling. Then with great speed he dash toward Moka and hold her.

"So just give in to it…Moka…" Gin said, with his face almost touching Moka's face.

"NO STOP!" Moka shout, then pushed him with great vampire force.

"I still believe in Tsukune…that he did not peep!" Moka said with force.

"Hah…I'm falling harder and harder for you Moka…" Gin said with a lust full smile. Moka could only look at him petrified.

"But I did tell you that my control weakens on a full moon…right…hehehaha…!" Gin asks while laughing.

Gin then transforms into his true form a werewolf, where his speed and power increase. That when Tsukune comes right through the door, stopping right in front of them while looking confuse.

"Are you ok Moka?" Tsukune said concern.

"Dam it! How, dare you mess up my special moment…?" Gin said angrily.

"What…?" Tsukune ask confuse.

"Back…OFF!" Gin shouted.

"So this is Gin's true form…he look scary" Tsukune said while sweating.

"But you try to attack my Moka… that is the only thing that would make me angry because you try to attack some that I held precious to me… this will not go unpunished…" Tsukune said angrily with the kanji of death appearing on top of his right eye.

'What is going on…' thought Moka and Gin while looking at Tsukune suddenly increase in power.

"Ahhhhr!" Gin then shout while rushing toward Tsukune without caring on Tsukune new power, but before he can even land a punch on Tsukune he was send flying toward the brick wall by an unknown figure, but he easily stop it.

"Tsukune...! I'll fight him this time…!" The figure said.

When the moon light shines toward the figure, they could see that it was Naruto.

"Okay…, but don't kill him…" Tsukune said revert to his normal self.

"Ok…" Naruto said trying to control himself.

Gin didn't care and rush toward Naruto with his fist up in an amazing speed, with Naruto dodging every attack that Gin made, but slowly it was getting harder and harder to dodge. Until Naruto was kick up on the jaw sending him flying toward the sky, but Gin instantly jump and axe kick Naruto to the ground un-conchesly.

"Naruto…!" scream Moka while trying to run toward Naruto, only to be stop by Tsukune.

"Moka…! Don't…" Tsukune try to stop her, but instead accidently pull her rosary.

"But… how" Moka try to said, but stop when she transform into her inner self.

"So this is your true form eh Moka-san… you look more beautiful that I can wonder…hehehe…you will be mine, and nobody can stop me not even this weakling…" Gin said excitedly and mockingly while pointing at the fallen Naruto.

"Think again mutt!" inner Moka said while trying to charge toward Gin, but she was stop by Tsukune. Then she felt it, red energy surround Naruto. She was shock and at the same time scared, because she never felt so much rage, bloodlust and hatred coming from him.

'What is going on' thought Gin while sweating.

" **I'm going to kill you…!** " Naruto roar.

Gin and Moka was petrified, with Naruto new form. Both of his eyes were blood red with dark slit, his whisker has also become darker.

Then with a blood crawling roar, Naruto charge toward Gin furiously, even destroying the concrete floor with every step he make. Gin try to dodge it but couldn't, he was still scared frozen. Gin watch as Naruto come toward him closer and closer, he could clearly hear his heart pounding fast.

" **ARrrr…!"** Naruto roar while rapidly punching Gin, even when he had lost conches.

"Naruto…! Stop…!" Tsukune said while running toward him, he was than join by Rone whom quickly hold on to both of Naruto's arm.

"Quickly…! Put the seal Tsukune, before he loses more control of his bloodlust …!" Rone yell.

"I know!" Tsukune said, while quickly drawing seal mark on Naruto's forehead.

"SEAL!" Tsukune shout, then slowly everything stop and Naruto return to his normal form.

"What happen..?" Naruto ask.

"You lost control again…" Tsukune replied.

"Oh…" Naruto replied back.

"Rone-kun…ha…why did you…ha… suddenly disappear…ha…" Kurumu try to speak, but was out of breath.

"I felt Naruto dangerous energy…" Rone reply back, while patting her on the head.

"So the energy that I felt just now was coming from Naruto…mmm…" Kurumu said while pouting at the same time.

Tsukune then notice Inner Moka is still daze by Naruto's transformation and walk up to her trying to calm her.

"Moka… are you okay?" Tsukune ask while waving his hand in front of Moka's face.

"Tsukune… tell me the true about your monster form…," Moka reply.

"Okay… guys it about time we tell them…" Tsukune say to the two.

"Yes…, but this is not a good place to tell them…" Rone calmly reply.

"And I got the perfect place to do it…hehehe…" Naruto say while grinning.

 **~ Unknown Place ~**

"Wow…I don't know that there was such a building here…" Moka say astonish.

"Yah…you can say that again…," Kurumu reply.

"Where did you found such a building…Naruto…," Moka ask Naruto.

"Yah…" Kurumu also wanted to know.

"I build it…hehehe…" Naruto say while laughing.

"Can't be…!" Kurumu shout in shock.

"What… you don't believe me…, just ask your boyfriend…," Naruto reply.

"W…what…n...no we are not together…" Kurumu say while trying to hide her massive blush. She then notices that Rone is looking at her and then pat her on the head.

"It's true… Kuru-chan…" Rone say with a smile.

"Okay…okay… let just go in alright…," Tsukune say with a sigh.

 **~ Inside the building ~**

"So what is your guys' true monster form…?" Moka and Kurumu ask at the same time.

"Well I'm a mix of two monsters…a mix of a demon and a witch…," Tsukune answer.

"It can't be! The only demon that marred a witch is…the great and powerful Maou-sama and his wife the (Phantom Queen of Dark Mage) Jessica Victoria-sama and you are their son!" Moka said excitedly with stars in her eye.

"Wow…," Kurumu say speechless.

"Naruto…?" Moka ask excitedly.

"Umm…hehehe well I'm also like Tsukune, but a different kind of monster…I'm a mix between a lycan and a kitsune…I'm also a ten tail fox…," Naruto answer with a smile.

"Wait…what do you mean ten tails? I thought that there are only nine tails…" Kurumu suddenly ask.

"Well yes, but with my lycan blood it increase my power that why I got ten tails…," Naruto reply.

"Wow! A lycan an S rank monster that is said to rival the power of a super vampire and also at the same time a kitsune which is said that the more tail the kitsune have the stronger it is. You are also the son of the (Golden Wolf) Minato Namikaze-sama and the (Red Hot Demon) Kushina Uzumaki-sama…," Moka said shock.

"Wow an idiot like you can be this powerful…eh," Kurumu say to Naruto.

"What that…you want to test it…!" Naruto reply annoy, only for Kurumu to stick out her tongue.

"Okay… let continue…," Tsukune calming them.

Moka and Kurumu then look at Rone excitedly, wanting to know what or which monster he is.

"Heem…well I'm not really a monster or a human… because I have angel's and devil's blood. I'm also known as the (God of Destruction)…and was adopted by the Ryuu clan…," Rone say calmly and clearly.

"Rone you are not only have demonic blood but also divine blood…also an heir to the Ryuu clan a clan of dragon…this so cool, I never have thought that I will get to meet such strong monster before…," Moka say amaze.

"Yah…I can't believe that there are three triple S rank monsters in this school and I'm looking at them…" Kurumu say.

"Hard to believe that your friend is a triple S rank monster right…hehehe…," Naruto say amuse.

"I knew I heard Aono, Uzumaki, Namikaze and Ryuu before when I meet you guys but never take notice of it…," Moka say.

"Hey you two want to stay over…?" Tsukune ask happily.

"Can we…?" Moka and Kurumu ask at the same time.

"Sure, why not…we don't mine…," Tsukune reply with a smile.

"Yea just don't make too much noise went doing it…it hard for me to sleep and Tsukune, Rone don't forget to use protection…don't want to have little Tsukune Jr or Rone Jr running around the house okay…hehehe…," Naruto say with a devious smile. Tsukune and Moka were blushing so hard that they will make a tomato jealous, while Kurumu and Rone was looking away from each other trying to hide their blush.

"NARUTO…!" all of them shout at the same time except Rone whom only glare at him.

"Hahaha…" Naruto laugh.


End file.
